Left at the Alter
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall and Logan sealed their lives together with a wedding. But as Carlos and James' wedding approaches, James finds out some things that can change the plans. "I gave you my life!" "And I'm giving it back…" Jarlos and Kogan!
1. Chapter 1

**Left at the Alter**

Kendall and Logan sealed their lives together with a wedding. But as Carlos and James' wedding approaches, James finds out some things that can change the plans. "I gave you my life!" "And I'm giving it back…" Jarlos and Kogan!

2-shot fic!

* * *

><p>The party was now being held, by the pool of the Palm Woods, under a very large tent. The four boys may have been 21, but they still had planned on touring for another year or so. So they still resided in the Palm Woods apartment. Kendall's mother and sister had moved out once the boys were all 18, so there was more room.<p>

"Congratulations!" Carlos ran over to his two best friends.

"Thanks." Logan smiled and hugged his friend.

"I can't believe after all these years you are finally married!" Carlos smiled and hugged Kendall.

"Well in a month, yours and James' lives will become one like ours has." Logan smiled when Kendall wrapped his arms around the other, from behind, and pulled him close.

"Yeah. Then we'll be congratulating you." Kendall laughed and rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"I can't wait!" Carlos smiled and glanced back when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes. A month from today." He smiled when he saw James talking to the group of parents.

"Papi… are you interrogating again!" Carlos ran over.

"No mijo! I'm just chatting with my soon to be son in law." He smiled and embraced Carlos.

"Did you cry to much mom?" Kendall asked once he had seen his mothers red eyes.

"She bawled." Katie smiled.

"Looks like you cried as well." Logan snickered and took her chin in his hand and raised it up to have more light on her face.

"I didn't!" Katie grumbled.

"Aw!" Kendall smiled and kissed his sister on the head.

"Oh just stop Kendall!" Katie swatted him away.

"It is now time for the newly weds to have their first dance!" Gustavo announced into the microphone.

"Shall we?" Kendall reached a hand out to Logan.

"We shall." Logan blushed softly and took the hand in his. Kendall maneuvered through the crowd and reached the dance floor.

As the song started, Kendall snuck his arm around Logan's waist and pulled the brunette close.

Logan just smiled and took Kendall's free hand in his as they started to glide along the floor.

"These dance lessons paid off well." Kendall whispered into Logan ear as they continued to dance in the low light.

"Yeah. James has good ideas sometimes." Logan smiled and stared into Kendall's green eyes.

"I love you." Kendall whispered as they touched noses.

"I love you too." Logan smiled and looked lovingly into Kendall's bright green eyes.

"I can't wait to look at Jay like that…" Carlos sighed softly and watched from the sideline as his two best friends danced slowly together.

"James!" James looked up and saw a familiar face that he hadn't seen for 5 years.

"Jennifer!" He ran over and hugged the brunette Jennifer tightly. "How are you?" He asked.

"Well you see… I've been good." She smiled.

"How are you?" She asked. "Are you still…" She paused.

"With Carlos? Yeah. We get married next month." James smiled.

"Oh that's great. I didn't know that Kendall and Logan were even together." She stated and looked over to the two on the dance floor.

"Yeah they got together right after you left…. Speaking of which… why did you leave?" James asked.

Carlos wondered around the room, half looking for James and half looking for something to munch on. As he passed the food table his eyes landed on a young boy.

"Hey there little guy. You need some help?" Carlos knelt down next to the boy.

"Yes please." He nodded. "I just want that cookie." The young boy told him.

"This one?" Carlos grabbed one and handed it to him.

"Yes thank you ever so much!" He smiled and took a bite. "My name is Corbin." He told Carlos through a full mouth.

"Well hello Corbin. My name is Carlos. How old are you?"

"4 and a half." Corbin smiled and took another bite.

"I've never seen you before. Who's your mommy?" He asked.

"I'll show you her." He took Carlos by the hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"What do you mean a son?" James asked, mouth agape and Jennifer nodded slowly.

"You have a son James… that one time we were together… right before you started to date Carlos… that's why I left." Jennifer stated.

"No! This can't be true." James gasped.

"Mommy! I met a nice man!" Corbin ran over to the two, still dragging Carlos.

"Carlos! You met Corbin?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah I got him a cookie… Corbin is your son!" Carlos gasped slightly.

"Yeah…" Jennifer nodded.

"Mommy who is this man?" Corbin asked and pointed to James.

"Corbin… I…" James paused. "Carlos can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure hunni." Carlos smiled and followed James to the far wall.

"Carlos… I'm not sure how to tell you this…" James stopped and rubbed his neck.

"What is it James?" Carlos asked, taking James' hands in his.

"Wait! Corbin! Don't!" Jennifer ran yelling after the quick 4-year-old.

"You're my daddy?" Corbin asked James.

"You're his what?" Carlos gasped.

"James… I'm so sorry…" Jennifer grabbed Corbin and carried him away from James and Carlos.

"Carlos… I…"

"So you have a son… that's cool." Carlos smiled.

"No. Carlos that's not… I have a son… that I didn't even know about… meaning Jennifer had to raise him for almost 5 years by herself…" James paused.

"Well when we get our own place, he can visit." Carlos smiled.

"No! Carlos! You just don't get it!" James yelled, yanking his hands free, and startled Carlos.

"What don't I get?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos… I… I can't marry you anymore…" James stopped once he saw tears flow down Carlos cheeks. "Carlos… I'm sorry…" He reached out.

"YOU'RE SORRY?" Carlos lashed out, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over at the two. "YOU ARE LEAVING ME FOR HER?" He screamed.

"What's going on?" Kendall and Logan hurried over.

"I gave you my life!" Carlos sobbed, pounding his fists against James' shoulders and chest.

"And I'm giving it back…" James grabbed Carlos' hands lightly, to stop the hitting.

Carlos just stood there sobbing.

"Carlos…" Logan paused as the Latino looked over to him. His eyes went wide when he realized that everyone was staring at James and himself.

So he ran.

"Carlos! Come back!" Kendall yelled.

Carlos ran into the Palm Woods lobby and up the two flights of stairs before finally slamming the front door open.

"How could he?" Carlos asked out to no one. "Why would he do that to me!" He sobbed and walked sadly to his room.

He wrapped himself up in the comforter and sheets on his and James' shared queen-sized bed.

Carlos rolled over and buried his face onto the pillow but all he smelled was James' cinnamon cuda man spray.

"JAY!" Carlos sobbed harder.

Down at the pool the party was just about to end.

"Thank you all for celebrating with us." Kendall said into the microphone. "We are very happy to see you. So drive safely and Logan and I love you all!" Kendall set the mic down and walked over to Logan and James.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Logan slapped his shoulder.

"Logie… I've never heard you saw that word before!" Kendall gasped.

"Sorry… but James! What's wrong with you! You can't just end a 5 year relationship and a marriage proposal!"

"I have to… I can't expect Jennifer to take care of Corbin by herself!" James stated and turned to leave.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Logan told Kendall and ran up to the apartment. "Carlos? Carlos!" Logan opened the front door and hollered through the apartment.

"Logan?" Carlos spoke up.

Logan walked over and opened the door to Carlos and James' room.

"Oh buddy…" Logan sighed sadly when he saw Carlos, tear marks on his cheeks, all wrapped up in the blankets.

"Logan… why would he do that? I love him… I never asked for much…" Carlos whimpered. "How could he just leave me like that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know Carlos… I wish I did." Logan sighed and hugged him close. They stayed like that for a while before there was a light knock at the door.

"Logan? Carlos?" Kendall opened the door and saw Logan sitting on the bed stroking Carlos' hair as he slept facing away from Logan and the door.

"Kendall." Logan sighed and shook his head. "He's just… he cried himself to sleep."

"Poor Carlos…" Kendall sighed.

"I'm awake…" Carlos sighed and rolled over to face the two.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you…" Kendall paused as Carlos gasped.

"Oh no! You're honeymoon! I'm gonna make you late!" Carlos gasped and climbed out of his blankets. "You two need to go! I don't want to ruin your alone time along with ruining your wedding!"

"First off, you didn't ruin our wedding… second, none of this is your fault!" Logan told him.

"And third, our plane doesn't take off for another 2 hours, and I already packed our bags." Kendall stated.

"I love you guys…" Carlos sniffed.

"It'll get better." Logan smiled. "Want me to make you some dinner?"

"Sure." Carlos nodded.

"Okay. Kendall will you stay with him?" Logan stood.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, placed a short kiss on Logan's temple and took Logan's seat on the bed.

"It really will get better?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded and smoothed the Latinos' dark hair.

"Kendall… I feel like my heart has broken into a million tiny pieces… I hate this feeling…" Carlos whimpered.

"I'm here… and Logan is too." Kendall leaned down and kissed Carlos' forehead softly. "We both love you."

"Thanks Kendall." Carlos smiled and rolled over, curling his body around Kendall's legs and fell into a deep sleep.

"Carlos… Kendall and I have to leave now…" Logan shook Carlos awake.

"You guys going on your honeymoon now?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. We'll be back in two weeks… Eat everyday, and please try to feel better." Logan paused. "I'll call you."

"Love you Logie… you're like my best friend." Carlos smiled and hugged Logan tightly.

"Hey, Logan, we gotta go." Kendall walked in.

"Okay. Bye Carlos… see you in two weeks." Logan stood.

"Bye Kendall." Carlos waved as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Bye Carlitos." Kendall smiled.

"You think he'll be okay for the two weeks?" Logan asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"I know he will. It's Carlos." Kendall smiled.

"Hey Logan, what did you need?" Camille ran down the hall.

"Camille… James left Carlos…" Logan told her.

"But aren't they getting married in a month?" She asked.

"Yeah… well they were… James cut the wedding off, because Jennifer has a son, and the boy is James' son. He thinks he has to be there." Kendall sighed.

"So what did you need?"

"Can you come in every day and make sure Carlos eats. He's in his room wrapped up in his blankets, and completely depressed. Just while we are gone, make sure he eats at least once a day. Please." Logan asked.

"Of course! I'll help." She nodded.

"Thanks." Logan hugged her.

"Logie, we gotta go, we'll miss our plane." Kendall looked at his watch.

"Oh have fun on your honeymoon." Camille let go of Logan and smiled.

"Thanks again Camille!" Logan yelled as Kendall dragged him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Give this lots of love, and the next chapter will be up soon! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Left at the Alter**

Kendall and Logan sealed their lives together with a wedding. But as Carlos and James' wedding approaches, James finds out some things that can change the plans. "I gave you my life!" "And I'm giving it back..." Jarlos and Kogan!

"Oh! These past two weeks were amazing!" Kendall laughed and walked through the Palm Woods lobby with Logan attached to him.

"Kendall. You are making a scene!" Logan playfully slapped him when Logan noticed the stares.

"Eh who cares! We just got back from the best honeymoon ever!" Kendall smiled, dropped their luggage and picked up Logan, kissing him.

"Kendall Mitchel! I swear I'll make you sleep on the couch!" Logan shoved him away.

"Hey you two! Have fun?" Camille walked over laughing.

"Yes we did." Kendall smirked.

"Yeah it was nice." Logan smiled. "Oh Carlos!" Logan gasped and ran for the stairs.

"How was he?" Kendall asked as he grabbed Logan's suitcase and he and Camille headed for the elevator. "Did he eat?"

"Yeah he ate…" She stated as the elevator lurched upward.

"Well that's good." Kendall smiled.

"Not good… Kendall…" Camille stated as the elevator dinging on the 2nd floor.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked as they entered 2J

"Kendall! Carlos hasn't gotten out of bed once since we left…" Logan ran out.

"Oh that no good…" Kendall looked over to Camille.

"Help me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded and followed Logan into Carlos' bedroom. He gasped when he saw the sad sight. Carlos still wrapped up in his blankets. Eyes red from crying. "Carlitos… hunni…" Kendall walked over to him and pulled him to a sitting stance and then hugged him tightly.

"Kendall… Logan… I missed you guys." Carlos whispered.

"How are you Carlos?" Kendall asked then took a deep breath. "Has James called?"

"NO!" Carlos whimpered and burst into sobs and covered his face with his hands.

"Damnit!" Logan screamed out and stormed out of the room.

"Logan?" Kendall called out and waited. The front door slammed shut and Kendall automatically knew where Logan was headed.

"Jennifer!" Logan ran over to the curly haired Jennifer.

"Oh hey Logan. How are you? Was the honeymoon good?" She asked.

"Yeah it was great… do you know where the brunette Jennifer lives?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Just down the street. The Archers, Floor 2, Apartment C."

"Thanks!" Logan smiled and ran out of the lobby and down the street.

He approached the set of apartments and walked into the lobby calmly.

"Yes may I help you?"

"Where are your elevators?" Logan asked running a hand over his hair.

"Right there." The man pointed.

"Thank you." Logan smiled and ran over to the elevators and hit floor 2. As he waited he wondered what he'd actually say to James.

He exited and walked down the hall a bit before he found Apartment C. He knocked twice and heard a voice.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" A male voice yelled. The voice sounded so happy, which just pissed Logan off. He knew what he was gonna saw to James. "Yes?" James opened the door and came face to face with an enraged Logan. "Oh hey Logan, you're home from the honeymoon! That's great…" James stated before Logan shoved him through the doorway and up against the nearest wall.

"You listen to me and you listen well James David Diamond!" Logan said sternly, gripping James by the collar of his shirt.

"Logan what…"

"DON'T EVEN TALK!" Logan screamed and punched James in the cheek.

"James! What was…" Jennifer ran out with Corbin following close behind her.

"Jennifer, please take Corbin out somewhere, so I can talk to James please." Logan asked.

"Okay. Come on Corbin." Jennifer picked up the boy and they left.

"Now where was I…" Logan asked himself. "Oh yeah." Then slammed his fist against James' face once again.

"Logan!" James paused.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Logan screamed. "I was gone for two weeks… Two Whole Weeks! And before I left, wanna know what I saw? I saw my best friend… YOUR FIANCÉ… bundled up in the bedding of your bed, sobbing his eyes out! Wanna know what I saw when I got back?" Logan asked. James nodded.

"THE SAME GOD DAMN THING!" Logan screamed. "You left him! Why!" Logan asked raising his fist.

"Logan! Please! What could I have done!" James shoved Logan away. "Jennifer got pregnant! By me! It's my fault she had a baby! I have to assume responsibility for my son!" James yelled.

"James… I know you… I know you don't want to abandon Jennifer and Corbin… but…" Logan paused to laugh. "James you're gay…" James laughed as well. "You've been gay since we were 14… You've loved Carlos since we were 15. You love that boy… so marry him…" Logan told him.

"Logan… I love Carlos… and hearing how things have been for him just breaks my heart… but what do I do about Jennifer?"

"Why not watch Corbin on weekends, and like every Wednesday?" Logan suggested.

"That sounds really good… let me just go find…" James opened the door and saw Jennifer and Corbin sitting on the floor playing a small hand game.

"Daddy!" Corbin stood and hugged James' legs.

"Jennifer… I love that you are the mother of my son… and I love Corbin… but…"

"But you love Carlos… I know. I was wondering how long it would last. You're gay… and I just liked having extra help around… I'm so sorry James. Please forgive me."

"I'll forgive you, so can we come to an agreement? Like I take Corbin on the weekends and Wednesdays?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

"Corbin," James knelt down in front of his son. "Daddy has to go now."

"Go where?" Corbin asked.

"Daddy has to go get married." James smiled.

"Will you be back?"

"Of course! And next time I see you, you'll have a step-daddy." James told him.

"Have fun daddy." Corbin smiled and hugged James.

"Jennifer, you and Corbin are invited to the wedding, that is if Carlos still wants to marry me."

"James. Carlos loves you… he'll marry you still." Jennifer smiled. "Now go get your man!" She shoved him towards the door.

"Come on Logan! I have to go my fiancé back!" James grabbed Logan's wrist and yanked him out the door.

"Crap… Why won't he answer his phone!" Kendall grumbled and paced the living room.

"I'm not sure." Carlos stated from his seat on the couch as he munched on a plate full of corn dogs. Kendall had actually managed to coax Carlos out of the room with the promise to make him food.

"Well I'm gonna call the cops soon!" Kendall yelled, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"No need to do that baby. I'm right here." Logan stated from the doorway.

"James…" Carlos gasped as his eyes fell on the boy behind Logan. He set his now empty plate on the coffee table and looked down at his lap.

"Carlos!" James ran over and took Carlos' face in his hands. "Baby I am so SO sorry! I never ment to hurt you this bad."

"Jay…" Carlos sighed and melted into his touch.

"Carlos… Please forgive me. Please forgive me and accept my proposal."

"You wanna marry me again?" Carlos asked, standing and placing his hands on James' hips. "Jay… I'll always want to marry you!" Carlos smiled and pushed his lips to James'.

"Aw." Logan smiled and took Kendall's hand and pulled him to the hallway to give James and Carlos a bit of privacy.

"Carlos can I have your ring for a sec?" James took Carlos' left hand in his.

"Why? Are you gonna leave?" Carlos asked, kinda scared.

"No baby! Never ever again!" James smiled. "I want to formally propose to you again."

"Oh okay." Carlos smiled and slid the ring off and placed it softly into James' hand.

James cleared his throat, as he stood in front of all his friends and family and pulled out a small piece of paper. He looked from the paper, to Carlos, who stood in front of him, then back to the paper.

"In the presence of our families and friends, I claim you, Carlos Roberto Garcia, as my life partner. I belong to you. I offer my life for you." He paused to swallow back the lump forming in his throat. "I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours." He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Carlos, who had tears falling. "Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life partner, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care." He smiled and folded the paper.

Carlos reached into his own pocket and pulled out his own folded paper. He unfolded it and inhaled.

"James David Diamond, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage." Carlos paused and smiled up to James. "I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle." Carlos looked up from the piece of paper and saw the tears in James' eyes. "I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort." Carlos lowered the paper and stared into James' eyes. "I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

"Thank you boys, now may I have the rings?" The preacher looked to Kendall and Logan.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded and pulled out both rings.

"Thank you. Now James, take this ring and repeat after me."

"Okay." James took the ring in one hand and Carlos' left hand in the other.

"With this ring I thee wed…" The preacher paused.

James looked into Carlos' eyes with a smile from ear to ear. "With this ring I thee wed…" He stated and slid the small silver band onto Carlos' left ring finger.

"Now Carlos, take this ring and repeat after me." The preacher turned to Carlos.

Carlos nodded and the preacher began. "With this ring I thee wed…"

"With this ring…" Carlos paused and pushed the gold band onto James' finger. "I thee wed."

"Join hands please." The preacher instructed, and James gladly took Carlos' hands in his. "I now pronounce you officially married. You may kiss your husband." The preacher smiled as James gripped Carlos' waist and pulled him close in a passionate kiss. Carlos smiled against the kiss and wrapped his arms around James' neck. Applause broke out all over the church.

The kiss finally broke and the preacher continued. "I would now like to congratulate the marriage of Carlos and James Garcia." The preacher smiled and clapped as James and Carlos walked back down the isle, finally married.

The party was moved from the church to the large tent, which was again place over the Palm Woods pool, for the cake and dancing part of the wedding.

"Congrats!" Logan ran over to Carlos and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Loges." Carlos smiled. Kendall smiled and hugged Carlos as well.

"Mijo!" Mr. and Mrs. Garcia ran over and both hugged Carlos tightly.

"My new son." Mrs. Garcia turned to James and hugged him tightly as well.

""Congratulations!" James' parents both ran over.

"Mom! Dad!" James gasped. "You made it!"

"Well it's not every day that your only son gets married!" Mrs. Diamond smiled. "I approve James." She told him.

"Good." Carlos smiled.

Gustavo grabbed a mic. "It's now time for James and Carlos to share their first dance as a married couple."

"Come on!" Carlos grabbed James' hand and pulled him to the middle of the area.

As the song started, James pulled his new husband close, and leaned his forehead against Carlos'.

"Well here's your loving moment…" James whispered.

"My own loving moment… With the man I love the most." Carlos smiled and pushed his lips softly to James'.

"A loving moment, shared between two best friends… two lovers, two people together forever…" James smiled and hugged Carlos tight.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked this! :D<p> 


End file.
